


From the Stars

by MermaidInDisguise



Series: I'm on Borrowed Time [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, On borrowed time, Random - Freeform, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidInDisguise/pseuds/MermaidInDisguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soraka is a major healer in the league, but a general assembly one day shakes her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> So if anyone actually reads this I'll be pretty happy. Me and a few friends were playing league when they were doing a "borrowed time bot-lane" which consisted of Zilean and Varus. This lead to an extreme amount of yelling "I'M ON BORROWED TIME" when engaging. I just sat there laughing, but the next thing I know they want me to write a bunch of short fics about varus being on borrowed time. So here I am. This is the first installation and won't be the last. And I apologize for being trash!

Upon first sight, words begin to form on your wrist. Your soulmates words. They become a permenant tattoo in which you use to seek out your soulmate. Soraka had loved pairing people together when she was a goddess, but since she was now a mortal, she figured that she herself did not have one, for she did not ever plan to leave her post. She wandered around the league most days healing both in and out of matches.Today just happened to be the monthy GA in which everyone was required to attend. Rumors of a new collegue had spread throughout the wards. She had no interest in who they were, just that they weren't dying under her watch. As the board members droned on and on about the new patch notes, she glanced at her watch. Hopefully there would be enough time to catch a quick bite to eat before her match at noon. However, when she glanced down again after about fifteen minutes, she saw a small black smudge under the edge of the band. At a closer examination, the blob began to move, transforming into words. "I'm on... borrowed time?" what the hell? She groaned internally. great. I hope you guys are getting a good laugh right now. She took a better look at the man who had joined the board members on stage. Varus, huh? snorts borrowed time right under my watch... I'm already dissapointed in you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and will come back for the next "I'm on borrowed time" fic!


End file.
